


Peach

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Set: Post-"Shells".





	Peach

Every time Lorne eats a peach, it reminds him of Fred, and not in the connotation of that vile song. Peach was the color of Fred's aura. Soft and not very threatening, but dynamic in its own right.

If the nights were peach instead of black, Lorne believes that the whole world would sleep better. Sometimes, he dreams of Vegas and having his own show again, without the destiny stealing or imprisonment. He images that at night the building would be draped in peach, in honor of his friend, and he'd be able to help again.


End file.
